Doctor Who: S01Ep01 - Touched by an Angel
by MarcusStockley
Summary: The newly regenerated doctor finds himself struggling to survive an encounter with a few Weeping Angels. Can he protect a small family he runs into while he's still recovering from his regeneration?
1. S01Ep01 - Touched by an Angel

**DOCTOR WHO: EPISODE ONE - Touched by an Angel **

**Written by: Marcus Stockley**

**[**_The doctor just regenerated into his new body on the TARDIS which is spinning out of control crashing from the sky to the Earth because no one is in control of it_**]**

**Doctor :** Bah! ... I'm... I'm alright. Okay, don't panic... everything is fine... I just gotta'... do something to fix this *Starts tampering with the valves and switches on the TARDIS and then stops*... wait, body check. Right. Legs, arms, torso, head *Slaps his face around*, s'all good. It's all good. Lovely. Now *Goes back to operating the TARDIS*... just gotta' land this piece of junk *Looks into the nearby mirror and sees his new face* Oh c'mon! Really?! What happened to the good ol' days where I actually looked half decent! Ugh, alright... don't focus on that. Just gotta' concentra-

**[**_The TARDIS crash lands as the impact causes enough force to make him be thrown across the room_**]**

**Doctor:** Ouu, that's never happened before. Right, now where was I? *He stands up* Just regenerated into *Looks back into the mirror*... this... and I am so light-headed right now it's not even funny... *Starts letting out a nervous laugh* Alright, maybe it's a bit funny. Now... what's behind door number one?

**[**_He walks over to the door and takes a deep breath, opens it, and walks out into a families living room with the family sitting on the couch looking back at him_**]**

**Doctor:** Hello! *Smiles*. You're the doctor! Wait...no... let me redo that. *Coughs* Hello! I'm the doctor!

**[**_He then falls over and lands on their coffee table, breaking it in two, as he passes out_**]**

**[**_CUE TITLE THEME: watch?v=aAO6sIyvYoo _**]**

**[**_The doctor is on the floor still passed out as the family is in utter shock looking back at him_**]**

**Monica:** Wh-What just happened?

**Susan:** I-I don't know. Who is he dad?

**Kendry: **How am I suppose to know that?

**Catherine: ** What the hell is a police box?

**Kendry: **What?

**Catherine: **Look, on the top of that thing it says it's a police box.

**Monica:** Is he a police officer?

**Kendry:** He doesn't look like a police officer...

**Susan:** Well, whoever he is we should help him out.

**[**_Susan gets off the couch and kneels beside him_**]**

**Kendry:** Susan get back, you don't know if that guy's dangerous!

**Susan:** He doesn't look dangerous.

**Kendry:** Neither does a chipmunk, but the moment you go near one it'll try to tear your face off!

**Monica:** I agree with Susan. He looks like he's hurt.

**[**_Monica gets down beside Susan while Catherine tries to open the TARDIS_**]**

**Catherine:** It's locked. Either that or it opens from the inside. How did he get it in the room?!

**Kendry:** I bet you it's the government! They invented this new type of cloaking stuff that allows them to monitor us more! I mean, it's bad enough we're being tracked 24/7, now they got invisible boxes with crazy men in them spying on us!

**Catherine:** Now, we don't know that...

**Kendry: **Well can you explain a better answer?

**[**_Monica reaches into the doctor's pocket and pulls out his sonic screwdriver_**]**

**Monica: **Hm? What's this?

**[**She points it at the ceiling and notices a button on it**]**

**Susan: **What does the button do?

**Monica:** I don't know... Only one way to find out *Smirks*.

**[**_She presses the button and the light bulb above them shatters__**]**_

**Monica:** AH!

**Susan:** What the hell did you do?

**Monica: **I dunno', I just pressed the button!

**Susan:** Than don't do it again!

**Monica:** Well I'm obviously not going to.

**Doctor:** ...ungh... will you two stop screaming in my ear?

**Kendry: **He's waking up!

**Doctor: **Oy vey... it's a bit dark in here... oy vey... when did I start saying that?!

**Catherine: **Who are you and what are you doing in our house!

**Doctor:** Oh... hello! *Slowly crawls over to the couch and sits on it* I'm the doctor!

**Monica:** You're a doctor?

**Doctor: **No... I'm the doctor... oy vey my head hurts... oy vey... why am I saying that?! Blah, it's not part of my vocabulary... Oy vey oy vey oy vey... it is fun to say though I'll give it tha-

**Susan:** What are you doing in our living room?!

**Doctor: **Yeah, kind of crash landed here... sorry 'bout that.

**Catherine: **Crash landed?

**Doctor:** Yeah, in my TARDIS. It's my spaceship!

**Kendry: **Spaceship?

**Doctor:** Yeah. Y'know, it's a ship... that flys through space... and time, but that's a bit confusing.

**Monica:** So, are you a police man, a doctor, or an astronaut?

**Doctor:** I'm kind of all three come to think of it. Depends on how you look at it.

**[**_The family turns around and looks at the TARDIS in the dark with a faint blue glow emerging from the windows_**]**

**Monica:** It's glowing...

**Doctor:** Yep, beautiful isn't it?

**[**_Monica turns around back to face the doctor and screams_**]**

**Monica:** AH!

**Doctor:** What's wrong?

**[**_The doctor sits up straight and looks behind him to see a weeping angel starring right back into his face_**]**

**Doctor:** AH! *Falls off the couch and scootches his way backwards torwards the family while still looking at the angel* Don't blink!

**[**_The rest of the family turns around and gasps at the angel behind the couch_**]**

**Catherine:** What's a statue doing in our house?! How'd it get here?!

**Doctor: **That's not important, what's important is that you need to keep looking at it! Look at it at all times! Don't turn your head, or you'll die. Don't blink, or you'll die. Just make sure that one of us is keeping eye contact on it at all times!

**Susan:** Why is that?

**Doctor:** Because if you don't, you're going to go bye bye. Now just listen to me.

**Kendry:** Why should we listen to you?!

**Doctor:** Because I'm the doctor, that's why.

**Kendry:** And what does that mean, you look like a maniac to me!

**Doctor:** Seriously! Mocking me isn't the best thing to do at this moment. Just shut up and listen to me! Now, we're going to keep looking at the statue, none of us are going to blink or look away. We're going to go around it, and we're going to get the hell out of this room, got it?

**Catherine:** I don't understand what's going on...

**Monica:** I think we should listen to him...

**Doctor:** See? The pretty little lady knows what to do. Alright, now slowly start walking into that room over there *Points to the kitchen*.

**[**_The doctor and the family start slowly walking torwards the kitchen while still starring at the angel_**]**

**Kendry:** So, who the hell are you?

**Doctor:** I'm a time traveling alien form a planet that no longer exists in the Universe.

**Kendry: **What?!

**Doctor: **Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to comprehend that.

**Monica:** You're an alien?

**Doctor: **Oh yes! In the flesh!

**Monica:** You look human...

**Doctor:** You look Gallifreyan...

**Catherine:** What did you call my daughter?!

**Doctor: **Gallifreyan. It's my race. Gallifrey is my home planet. Well, it was my home planet. Our races look very simmilar. Although this is a good shape to be in. Very flexible and stretchy. Don't fix what's not broken, I guess *Laughs*. But seriously though, focus on the angel.

**Susan:** Is that statue an alien?

**Doctor:** Yep. Very dangerous one at that.

**Susan:** Why is it made of stone?

**Doctor:** Think of it as camouflage. The alien itself turns into a statue when someone's looking at it for protection. Look away, it changes back into its original look and well... it'll put you in a random time before you're born.

**Kendry:** What does its normal self look like?!

**Doctor:** Don't know... never saw it. Does make me curious though. It's such a sad and lonely creature. Shame really...

**[**_They make their way into the kitchen out of the angels view_**]**

**Susan:** Are we safe?

**Doctor:** Nope. Keep your eye on the entrance way to the living room. If we look away from it, that'll give it a chance to come in here.

**Kendry:** Doctor...

**Doctor: **Hm?

**Kendry:** Turn around...

**[**_The doctor turns around to see another angel behind him_**]**

**Doctor: **AGH!... oh man, I haven't realized how much I hate these things...

**Catherine: ** What do we do?

**Doctor:** Alright, we'll get in a circle with our backs pressed against each other. This way they can't get to us, as long as we don't blink.

**[**_The group does what he says and gets into a circle with their backs pressed against each other_**]**

**Monica:** Doctor, before you said that if they touch us, we're transported back in time before we're born. Why?

**Doctor:** The Angels feed off the "potential energy" of the years their victims would have lived in the present. My first encounter of them actually led me to being trapped in the 1970's. Oh man, wasn't that an experience *Grins*.

**Kendry:** So where are we headed?

**Doctor:** Hm... we could go outside but that'd be no help at all..

**Christine:** Why?

**Doctor:** They could still get us outside... that and I want to put an end to this. I have nothing against the angels. It's just annoying being sent to the 1970's with my TARDIS being here.

**Susan:** Why 1970?

**Doctor: **Oy! 1970 is a fun time. Late night parties and stuff. It's lovely. Although, I do prefer to have my TARDIS with me when I'm there.

**Monica:** We could go up to my room...

**Doctor:** Upstairs it is then...

**[**_They slowly start making their way out of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs_**]**

**Doctor:** Y'know, for an alien in a blue box that makes its way into your living room and then gets attacked by aliens disguised as statues that look like Angels, you guys are handling this pretty well. Congrats.

**Catherine:** Once you've seen so much unbelievable stuff happen you tend to just give in and go along with it.

**Doctor:** Right. Lovely. Anywho, which one is your room?

**Monica:** The one on the right.

**Doctor:** Your right or my right?

**Monica: ** Um. My right. No, your right.

**Doctor: **Got it!

**[**_They make their way into Monica's room where the doctor notices a computer off in the corner_**]**

**Doctor: **Ouu, this'll be perfect!

**Monica: **What, my computer?

**Doctor:** With this I could make a machine that could cause a frequency strong enough to knock the angels back to the beginning of the universe *laughs*. I will have to hook it up to the TARDIS though... that'll be a pain.

**Kendry:** What are you talking about?

**Doctor:** It's sciency stuff. Humans never found out how to do this yet. Um, could you pass me a hammer or something... whatever your name is...

**Monica:** It's Monica. Monica Shepard *Smiles*.

**Doctor:** Monica Shepard. Pleasure to meet you *smiles back*.

**Monica:** I don't have a hammer, but I have this baseball bat from when I played baseball as a kid.

**Doctor:** Really? I thought you played basketball with it *Grins*.

**Monica:** You're a sarcastic one... *Hands him the bat*.

**Doctor:** I know, I love it!

**[**_He firmly grips the baseball bat with his hand. He raises it above his head and swings it downwards smashing the computer to pieces_**]**

**Monica:** What the hell are you doing! I spent my whole summer saving up money to buy that computer!

**Doctor:** Good for you, but at this point I think our lives are more important than money.

**Monica:** Couldn't you use at least a screwdriver or something to get into it?!

**Doctor: **Screwdriver... that reminds me! *Reaches in his pocket* What... What?! It's gone. Or god it's gone. Where did it go!

**Catherine: **Where did what go?!

**Doctor:** My sonic screwdriver! I could've sworn I put it in my pocket.

**Kendry:** Sonic screwdriver?

**Doctor: **Yeah you know... big metal screwdriver... that's sonic. Makes a buzzing noise. Y'know... BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.

**Monica:** That thing? I took it out of your pocket and pressed the button on it. It ended up busting our light bulb.

**Doctor:** And then what did you do with it?

**Monica:** I put it down as you woke up... which means it's... downstairs with the angels.

**Doctor:** ...Nothing can be easy, can it? *Annoyed sigh*.

**Kendry:** So what do we do now?

**Doctor:** Well, we go down and get my screwdriver. I'll need it to make this contraption of mine. *Looks through all the pieces of the computer he broke* Looks like I got enough stuff to work with here. That's a plus.

**Catherine:** So... you're saying we have to go downstairs? Where those statues are?!

**Doctor: **Afraid so. I'd suggest you to stay up here out of danger, but when it comes to the weeping angels, two heads are better than one. In this case, four... wait a second, wasn't there five of us?

**Kendry: **What? *Looks around* Where's Susan?!

**Catherine:** Susan?!

**Monica: **Doctor, where is she?!

**Doctor: **Now, now, don't panic... if anything she got scarred and wandered off...

**Kendry:** What, with those things?!

**Doctor: **I'm afraid so...

**Catherine: **Susan sweetie!

**Doctor: **Keep your voice down!

**Catherine:** She's my daughter doctor, I can do whatever the hell I please.

**[**_She heads out of the room torwards the staircase as the rest of the group follows_**]**

**Doctor: **Wait, no! It's too dangerous to go alone!

**[**_They run out of the room to find her at the top of the staircase frozen in fear_**]**

**Kendry: **Catherine, what's wrong?!

**[**_He slowly approaches her from behind and looks over her sholder as he becomes frozen in fear as well. Monica runs up torwards them and lets out a gasp as she places her hands over her mouth as she begins tearing up. The doctor slowly stands beside them and notices a small Weeping angel at the bottom of the stairs. Except this one wasn't an angel_**]**

**Monica: **Th-That's not an angel doctor... Th-that's...

**Catherine: **S-Susan...

**[**_She rushes down the stairs torwards the statue as she wraps reaches her arms out for it bawling her eyes out. She touches the statue and disappears_**]**

**Doctor: **NO!

**Kendry: **Catherine!

**Monica: **Mom!

**[**_The two of them try to run down the stairs torwards the angel but the doctor tugs on their shirts pulling them back_**]**

**Doctor: **Don't go near it!

**Monica:** Doctor what happened to mom and why does that statue look like my sister!?

**Doctor: **I don't know! Just don't touch it. Keep starring at it and don't blink!

**[**_The doctor slowly steps down the stairs starring back at the angel as Monica and Kendry hug each other while crying_**]**

**Doctor:** This is impossible... how can you... what? Since when could you turn into look-a-likes? ...or are you not a look-a-like... oh my god... you're the kid, aren't you?! They did this to you! But how?! Angels could never do this... well, as far as I have known... Ugh, I'm missing something here!

**[**_He slowly walks past the angel and looks back up at Monica and Kendry_**]**

**Doctor:** You two back to the room! Keep the lights on, lock the door, and close the blinds to your window. I'll be back in five minutes. If one finds you, don't blink! Remember that!

**[**_They nod and slowly walk back to the room as the doctor continues to make his way back to the living room. He grabs a hand mirror off of a vanity and makes his way to the kitchen, while using the mirror to look behind him. He passes the Angel in the kitchen which is showing a very demonic face at him. He uses his mirror to his advantage and returns to the living room, seeing the angel behind the couch looking at him with a demonic face as well_**]**

**Doctor:** Just like old times *Let's out a chuckle*.

**[**_He slowly makes his way to the coffee table he broke in two, bends over, and picks up his sonic screwdriver off the floor. He gets up and sees the Angel from the kitchen in the doorway through the mirror_**]**

**Doctor: **What, was the kitchen too boring for you? Ain't I so popular.

**[**_He slowly continues walking and makes his way into the TARDIS where he closes the door behind him_**]**

**Doctor: **Alrighty! Thank god that parts done. Now let's see. *Checks the time* Three minutes. Two minutes left to spare. I'm getting better at this *Smiles*.

**[**_He flicks on some levers and messes around with some buttons on the TARDIS and takes off as the TARDIS shakes and lights flicker. He lands in Monica's bedroom where he jumps out of the door with a smug grin on his face_**]**

**Monica:** You're back! *She runs over and hugs him*

**Kendry:** What took you so long?!

**Doctor: **Oy! I was gone for three minutes! I said five. You're lucky I didn't accidentally leave for twenty years like an old companion of mine. That got awkward *Chuckles*.

**Monica: **Did you get the screwdriver?

**[**_He pulls it out of his pocket and waves it around in the air_**]**

**Doctor:** Never doubt me! Actually scratch that, 'cause I can be wrong a lot of the time. Doubt me when you don't doubt me and don't doubt me when you doubt me. That's more like it.

**Kendry:** So now what?

**Doctor: **Now, I can build a device that emits a frequency that'll basically confuse the angels causing them to escape. They're very techy for something made of stone. *Sits down at the computer*.

**Monica: **What about my mom and my sister?

**[**_Awkward silence_**]**

**Doctor: **I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry but um... I can't do anything about that.

**Kendry:** What?!

**Doctor: **Your mother's been put in a different time period before she was born. She's probably fine to be honest. She just can't get back to this time period.

**Monica:** You said you could travel through time! Can't you go get her!?

**Doctor:** I could... if I knew where she was.

**Kendry:** What about my daughter?

**Doctor: **As for her... I still don't know why she's an angel... I've never seen them turn a person into one of their own...

**Monica:** So we're never going to see them again?

**Doctor:** I'm not going to say no. But the odds of the answer being yes is very slim. I'm sorry but when it comes to this stuff I'm very honest about it. Now... before one of us get turned to stone... let's get to work.

**[**_He sits down and grabs his screw driver and uses it on the wires and machinery lying on the desk. Hours pass as Monica and Kendry slowly fall asleep and are awakened by the doctor holding a small cube of wires and machinery_**]**

**Doctor:** I did it! It only took me two hours and thirty seven minutes but I did it!

**Kendry:** Mm... finally.

**Doctor: **Alrighty, you two wait here as I plug this into the TARDIS!

**[**_He lets out a boyish grin as he walks into the TARDIS holding the cube. He places it in a socket built into the mainframe and presses a few buttons. Suddenly the TARDIS slowly starts to shut down_**]**

**Doctor:** What?! Wh-How?! What?! Nononononono stop! Don't shut down you lousy piece of junk! *Let's out an an aggrivated moan*.

**[**_The TARDIS is completly pitch black except a for a monitor built into the mainframe that's showing static. Suddenly the word "Hello" is shown on the monitor_**]**.

**Doctor: **What? Hello? Who is this?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Angel_**]**

**Doctor:** Angel? What?! ... wait... you're oneof the weeping angels?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word yes_**]**

**Doctor:** And you interfered with the energy from my TARDIS to communicate to me?

**[**_The monitor is still showing the word yes_**]**

**Doctor:** Oh that is brilliant *Smiles*. Now, I want a few questions to be answered and I think I should be given a break and have them answered seeing as how I regenerated not to long ago. Can I ask these questions?

**[**_The monitor is still showing the word yes_**]**

**Doctor: **Lovely! Now, first question. Which angel are you? Staircase, Kitchen, or Living room?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word staircase_**]**

**Doctor:** Perfect, just the angel I wanted to talk to. Now, are you an original weeping angel, or are you the little girl?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word child_**]**

**Doctor: **So the angels did turn you into one of them...

**[**_The monitor goes back to showing the word yes_**]**

**Doctor: **I'm so sorry... that must've been awful... what was your name again?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Susan_**]**

**Doctor:** Susan... heh, I once had a granddaughter named Susan... brilliant child she was...

**[**_The monitor flashes the name David Campbell_**]**

**Doctor:** Oy! Get out of my files! Anywho, question two. Why did you guys not turn the mother to stone?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Accident_**]**

**Doctor:** Accident? An accident? How was it an accident?!

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Sorry_**]**

**Doctor:** Alright... bit strange hearing that from an angel, but onto question three... why are you turning people to stone?!

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Repopulation_**]**

**Doctor:** Repopulation? Why would you need to repopulate, what happened to the rest of the angels?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Dead_**]**

**Doctor: **Dead? How did they die?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Crack_**]**

**Doctor:** Crack? What crack?!

**[**_The monitor flashes the words Alfava Metraxis_**]**

**Doctor:** Alfava Metraxis? You mean the crack in space and time? The one you all fell into?! Oh man it all makes sense now! *Smiles*. But tell me, why are you here?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Revenge_**]**

**Doctor:** Revenge? Who are you getting Revenge on?!

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Doctor_**]**

**Doctor:** For letting you all fall out of the universe? Oh c'mon that's a bit unfair! You guys did leave me no choise seeing as how you were all about to kill me!

**[**_Suddenly Monica screams_**]**

**Monica: **Doctor! Help!

**[**_The doctor runs out of the TARDIS to find the three statues trapping them in a triangle position_**]**

**Kendry: **Doctor, they got us trapped, I'm so sorry. I blinked, then she blinked, and before we knew it they showed up.

**Doctor:** Alright, calm down this is perfect!

**Monica:** How the hell is this perfect?!

**Doctor:** You got them in a bad situation. Now, in order to end this whole thing, I'm going to need you to blink.

**Kendry:** Are you kidding me?! If we blink we'll die!

**Doctor:** Not if you duck at the last second! On the count of three I want you to blink and duck, ready? One... two... THREE!

**[**_Monica and Kendry duck and blink at the same time as everything goes silent. They open their eyes and look up to see the angels frozen and motionless_**]**

**Kendry:** What happened?!

**Doctor:** hahaa! Brilliant, absolutley brilliant! You two made them look at each other!

**Monica:** And what does that do?!

**Doctor:** It traps them so they can't move. They can't move, they're looking at each other, so they turn to stone. They can't even look at themselves. Poor lil' things. Their biggest weapon is their biggest weakness...

**Kendry:** Are we safe? I mean, is this whole mess over with?

**Doctor:** Thankfully, yes. Oh you don't know how good it is saying that *Laughs*.

**Monica:** *Hugs the doctor* Thank you so much!

**Doctor:** Bah, it was nothing. I've been doing this for about 1600 years now.

**Kendry:** 1600? You don't even look to be in your thirties!

**Doctor:** Yeah... I do don't I? I love it!

**Monica:** So now what are you going to do?

**Doctor:** Well... this is the part where I usually hop into my lil' blue box and fly away to save someone else.

**Monica:** So you're going to leave us?

**Doctor:** I could... or um... you could come with me...

**Monica:** I can?!

**Doctor:** I mean, it's up to your father. Hell, I might even have room for him as well. How about it?

**Kendry: **I don't think I could go... I mean, my wife and child are gone and you're just going to fly away.

**Doctor:** Look, it may look really bad. But you're wife and daughter are fine! In fact, come into the TARDIS and take a look for yourself.

**[**_The doctor leads the two of them into the TARDIS where their jaws drop to find it bigger on the inside_**]**

**Kendry: **I-It's...

**Monica:** The inside's bigger...

**Doctor:** Usually people say it's bigger on the insi-y'know what. That's close enough. Oy! Miss Susan! Sorry about what I did to you and your lil' friends, but I got someone here who would really like to say one final goodbye!

**[**_The monitor flashes the word father_**]**

**Kendry:** Wh-What? I-Is that... Susan?

**Doctor:** Yes it is! Lovely isn't it?

**Kendry:** S-Susan sweetie, can you hear me?

**[**_T_he monitor flashes the word yes**]**

**Kendry:** Oh Susan, I'm so sorry what happened to you!

**Monica:** Susan, it's Monica! Are you alright?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word yes_**]**

**Doctor:** Look Susan, I was just wanting to say that we have no hard feelings. Alright? It's nothing personal, but um... your friends did almost kill us. So I just wanted to say Sorry. Can we accept that?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word Accepted_**]**

**Doctor: ***Smiles* Ah, Brilliant! She's a smart girl you got there Kendry!

**Monica:** So um, Susan... the doctor wants me to travel with him. Should I?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word yes_**]**

**Kendry:** I love you Susan...

**[**_The monitor flashes the word love_**]**

**Doctor:** So what do you say Kendry, should you come along with me?

**Kendry:** What do you think, Susan? Should I?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word no_**]**

**Kendry: **Why not?

**[**_The monitor flashes the word lonely_**]**

**Doctor:** I think she wants someone to stay and keep her company...

**Kendry:** I... of course I'll keep you company sweetie. Whether you're a statue or not, I'll always love you.

**Monica:** What about me? Can I go?!

**Kendry: **You want to go with him that badly?

**Monica:** I mean, he said he's a time traveler! Just think of all of the things I could do and see!

**Kendry:** I mean, if you do go will I ever see you again?

**Doctor:** Hellloooo, magical time traveling blue box. Of course she will see you again! I promise you. And I never break a promise.

**Kendry:** A-Alright... you can go. As long as the doctor brings you home five minutes from now safe and sound.

**Doctor:** It's a deal Kendry! Pleasure doing business with ya'. Now, Monica. Ready?

**Monica:** More than ever!

**Doctor: **See ya' in five minutes!

**Monica: **By daddy!

**Kendry:** By sweetie! You be safe!

**[**_The doctor and Monica hop into the TARDIS as Kendry sits back and slowly watches it disappear. He looks back at the statue of Susan. He lets out a small sigh of relief and smiles. He gets up, but when he does the TARDIS returns and places itself in the exact same spot it was in_**]**

**Kendry: **Well, that's a bit earlier than five minutes *Laughs*

**[**_Suddenly Monica falls out of the TARDIS with cuts and bruises all over her body. She gets up and stares into her fathers eyes with a look as if she's seen everything awful in the universe_**]**

**Kendry:** Monica! What the hell happened to you! How long were you gone!?

**Monica: **D-Daddy... it's the doctor... h-he's in trouble.

**[**_She passes out in Kendry's arms as Kendry looks in the TARDIS and sees the doctor passed out as well and beaten up pretty bad_**]**

**END OF EPISODE**


	2. S01Ep02 - The Karloktos Splinter

**DOCTOR WHO: EPISODE 2 - The Karloktos Splinter **

**Written by: Marcus Stockley**

**[**_After meeting Monica for the first time in a daring attempt to battle some weeping angels, the newly regenerated doctor welcomed her as his new companion and they set off to explore the cosmos together_**]**

**Doctor:** So miss Monica, where shall we go? The future? The past? A distant planet? A distant planet in the future? A distant planet in the past? The options are endless *Smiles*.

**Monica: **Um... it's up to you I guess...

**Doctor: **Alrighty then! I know exactly the place to take you for your first time on board the S.S. TARDIS! Never calling it that again! Anywho, you and I are going to take a journey to the most beautiful planet in the Karloktos galaxy!

**Monica:** *laughs* The what galaxy?

**Doctor: **The Karloktos galaxy is home to over 400 planets discovered to have intelligent life. I think I should take you to the most beautiful planet there. Shlamah.

**Monica:** Shlamah?

**Doctor:** It's a lot prettier than it sounds, trust me.

**[**_The doctor begins to press kobs and dials on the TARDIS_**]**

**Doctor: **Ready?

**Monica:** More than ever!

**[**_He pulls a lever and the TARDIS begins to shake and lights begin to flicker as the iconic noise of the TARDIS lifting off is heard echoing throughout the ship_**]**

**Monica:** Is it always this bumpy?!

**Doctor:** No! It used to be bumppier *Laughs*

**[**_The TARDIS eventually stops shaking and the lights become stable again_**]**

**Monica:** What happened?

**Doctor: **We landed.

**Monica:** Already? Doesn't it take forever to cross through space?

**Doctor: **Not if you have a TARDIS!

**Monica: **But I thought the fastest thing in the universe was light, and that takes thousands of years to get to another galaxy.

**Doctor:** ...Y'know, you humans can be very stupid at times. Anywho, wanna' lead the way?

**Monica:** So you're telling me that there's an alien planet on the other side of that door... with real aliens?

**Doctor:** Well, right now you're considered the alien. But yeah.

**Monica: **Then what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go!

**[**_They exit the TARDIS together and are greeted to a bunch of mini blue skin people about a foot tall pointing pitch forks and spears at them_**]**

**Monica:** What the hell are those things?!

**Doctor:** They're adorable!

**[CUE TITLE THEME: **_ watch?v=aAO6sIyvYoo __**]**_

**Doctor: **Monica, meet the Shlamans! Inhabitants of Shlama!

**Monica:** Uh... nice to meet you...

**Shlaman #1: **Who are you intruders! Shalma is in lockdown and no extraterestrial life is allowed!

**Shlaman #2: **Any intruders are to be taken to the mayor of Shlama village. Follow me!

**[**_The shlaman grabs hold of Monicas finger and lightly tugs her off into the village. However, the doctor is too tall for the other Shlaman to grab his hand_**]**

**Doctor:** It's fine little buddy, I can walk.

**Monica:** Doctor, where are they taking me!?

**Doctor:** Don't worry Monica, these guys are harmless and nice creatures!

**Monica:** They were pointing their wepons at us!

**[**_Eventually the doctor and Monica are separated to the point where they can't hear each other_**]**

**Monica:** Where are you taking me?!

**Shlaman #2: **We take you to the mayor so mayor can teach you a lesson for intruding.

**Monica:** We didn't know we were intruding! The doctor described this place as a beautiful town!

**Shlaman #2: **Flattery will get you no where Earth girl.

**Monica:** How do you know I'm from Earth?!

**Shlaman #2:** You stink like Eath girl.

**Monica:** Hey! For your information I shower on a regular basis!

**[**_Meanwhile with the doctor_**]**

**Doctor:** Lovely planet you got here. Beautiful lakes, tall mountains, crisp blue skies! Ah man, I could stay here my entire life. Plus you guys are just too damn adorable. Can I pick you up and place you on my shoulder?

**Shlaman #1: **What?!

**Doctor: **Then again, that's a bit rude. Sorry 'bout that. OH! I just remembered! You guys hold that annual bake sale in the town square don't you?! Oh man, and it should be this week if I remember correctly, that's amazing!

**Shlaman #1:** Bake sale was cancelled due to splinter.

**Doctor:** Due to the what?!

**Shlaman #1: **Intruder can not know about splinter. Splinter is confidential shlaman military buisness.

**Doctor:** Since when do the Shlaman have a military?

**Shalman #2:** Since splinter showed up about one monday ago.

**Doctor: **Right... makes sense... I think...

**[**_The shlaman eventually reunite the doctor and Monica together outside the towhall_**]**

**Monica:** 'bout time you showed up...

**Doctor:** Aww, you can't stand to be away from me for about a minute?

**Monica:** I was insulted by these smurf people!

**Doctor:** Oy! That's pretty racist, you watch your mouth!

**[**_Their conversation is cut off by the door to the town hall swinging open. The mayor of the shlamans slowly steps out of the building. He was two feet tall instead of one, and he wore a white robe_**]**

**Monica:** Who is he?

**Doctor:** Oy, shut up. This is the good part *Grins*.

**Mayor:** What brings intruders to Shlama?

**Doctor:** Right, I think I can answer that. Hello Mr. Mayor! I'm the doctor. You see, my friend Monica and I were travelling in my spaceship and I decided to take her here to admire your planet.

**Mayor:** I see. Earth girl, is this true?

**Monica:** Yes... also, can you not call me Earth girl? I don't really like that...

**Doctor:** Ignore her, she's special. Anywho, sorry about intruding. I'm just a bit curious as to why your planet is on lockdown.

**Mayor:** Giant splinter is emerging from town square. Townsfolk scared of splinter, so shlama is shut down as shlamans investigate.

**Doctor:** Right. I was wondering if I could take a look at this splinter of yours. You see, I'm a doctor. I usually fix problems like this.

**Mayor:** Hm. Prehaps. If you promise to save shlamans, you can look at splinter.

**Doctor:** I promise *Smiles at Monica*

**Mayor:** Alright. Doctor can see splinter. Earth-Girl can wait for his return inside the hall.

**Monica: **I can't go with him?

**Mayor:** Doctor says he can fix splinter. Earth-Girl can not. Earth-Girl stays here.

**Monica:** Doctor!

**Doctor:** Monica, it's fine. The shlamans are very nice people. I'll be gone for only a few minutes. Don't worry *Smiles*!

**Monica:** You better be!

**[**_The doctor takes off down the road to the village with the Mayor as the Shlamans take Monica inside the town hall_**]**

**Doctor:** So, give me some information and backstory about this splinter.

**Mayor:** About a week ago, splinter emerged from the ground in town square. Each day it gets bigger and bigger. Shlamans try hitting it, chopping it, and burning it. Splinter doesn't like it. Splinter growls when we do it.

**Doctor:** Splinter growls?

**Mayor:** Yes. Splinter gets very upset because of us. Many shlamans are in fear of splinter. We need splinter to go away for peace to return to village.

**Doctor:** I see, well then! This should be perfect!

**[**_The doctor walks into a minature village with all the shlamans looking back at him. He walks to the center of the town where he sees a tiny stick sticking out of the ground_**]**

**Doctor:** I'm guessing that's the splinter?

**Mayor:** Yes. So doctor, what is splinter?

**Doctor:** Hrm... I'm not sure.

**[**_He kneels down and inspects the splinter and notices strange markings on it_**]**

**Doctor:** I'm not sure indeed... wish I was though 'cause this thing is really interesting. By the looks of things, it's underground.

**Mayor:** Shlaman mine is uner town square. People say splinter is monster, and is stuck in mineshaft.

**Doctor:** Ouu, that's more helpful information! Where is this mine, and when can I go in it?!

**Mayor:** Doctor is too big to fit in mine.

**Doctor:** Hm... what if I dug up the mine so it's big enough for me to make my way into it?

**Mayor:** That could work. Mine leads to giant cavern. Doctor can stand and move in there.

**Doctor:** Brilliant!

**[**_Meanwhile, Monica is sitting in the corner of the lobby of the town hall slouched over because she's too tall to fit in the room completely. She notices a secretary sitting at a desk typing on a computer_**]**

**Monica: **So... is there anything I can do around here for fun?

**Secretary:** You can be quiet.

**Monica:** That's not fun. What do you shlamans do for fun?

**Secretary: **Um... we work.

**Monica:** Oh c'mon, that can't be all. You gotta' be able to do something else to pass the time.

**Secretary:** Well... um... oh! Us shlamans tell really funny jokes!

**Monica:** Jokes? Can I hear one? *smiles*

**Secretary:** Of course. I know a joke that I've been saving for long time.

**Monica:** Alright, you be the comedian!

**Secretary:** So a Shlaman goes fishing in the local lake and catches a shlafish. He puts it in bin and then catches another shlafish. But then, he puts his line in lake again, and pulls out THIRD shlafish! *Laughs*.

**Monica: **...and?

**Secretary:** That was end of the joke.

**Monica:** That's it?

**Secretary:** Earth-Girl is very picky.

**Monica:** Stop calling me that! Besides, when do you think my friend'll be back?!

**Secretary:** I don't know. Splinter is very entrancing. I've only seen it once. It makes me curious.

**Monica:** What is the splinter?

**Secretary:** Don't know. No Shlaman knows. Shlamans are scared of Splinter. Not me. I think splinter is good.

**Monica:** Well whatever it is, I hope the doctor fixes this. My back is going to be so cramped in the morning...

**[**_Suddenly the door to the town hall opens as the doctor crawls inside with a shovel_**]**

**Doctor:** Well, don't you look cozy *Grins*. Anywho, I found a way to find out what the splinter is. I'm just going to dig my way underground and destroy the shlamans mineshafts in an attempt to find out what the splinter looks like.

**Monica:** What?!

**Doctor:** Don't worry, you'll see!

**[**_The doctor and Monica rush to the other end of the village where they run into the mayor standing outside of a small hole going into the ground_**]**

**Doctor:** I'm guessing this is the infamous mineshaft?

**Mayor:** Yes. About a mile down is when the mines become massive enough for three of you to stand on top of each other.

**Doctor:** Lovely. Before I begin, I just want to let you know that any equipment you got set up in this mine might be destroyed due to my digging. Is that alright?

**Mayor: **Doctor can do whatever he likes as long as the Splinter goes away.

**Doctor:** Perfect! Right, Monica! Prepare to get dirty. We got some mining to do!

**[**_The doctor jabs his shovel into the hole and makes it wide enough to get into. He slowly starts digging down for a while trying to not make the mineshaft too claustrophobic_**]**

**Doctor:** Oy vey this is tiring... Monica!

**Monica:** Yeah!?

**Doctor:** I think you can now start making your way down now... I can see a light up ahead!

**[**_He slowly pushes himself forward with the shovel while using it and his hands to slowly make his way torwards the light. He finally reaches it and breaks his head through the dirt to find himself back outside and peaking his head out of the ground right next to the original hole. He looks up at the mayor and Monica as he lets out a nervous laugh_**]**

**Doctor:** Heh... sorry 'bout that... Oy is it ever disorienting down there... right, anywho, back to digging!

**[**_He goes back to digging downwards for a few seconds until he hits a soft spot in the dirt, causing him to fall into the bigger cavern the mayor told him about. He wipes the dirt off of his face and takes a look around at the cavern which was dark but the light from above shone through some crystal shards in the cave lighting it up. He stood up and looked back up into the hole_**]**

**Doctor:** Alrighty Monica, it's good! This time for real!

**[**_He hears Monica making grunting and whining noises until she finally falls through the hole onto her back beside the doctor_**]**

**Doctor:** Welcome *Smiles*!

**Monica:** *Coughs* Ugh...

**Doctor:** Don't worry, you'll get used to stuff like this *Helps her up*.

**Monica:** So this splinter thing... it's in here?

**Doctor: **I'd assume so. Hm, if up there is the mine entrance... that directly below the town square should be somewhere in that direction. Around that corner over there to be exact.

**Monica:** So the splinters around the corner?

**Doctor:** It should be. Doesn't the thought of it give you the chills?

**Monica:** A little bit...

**Doctor:** Then let's go take a look at this so called splinter.

**[**_They walk around the corner to see a giant opened cavern. In the center of the cavern was a dark wooden pillar sticking out of the ground and making its way into the ceiling. The pillar had a giant yelow eye with a red iris and a black pupil looking back at the doctor and Monica as the doctor lets out the excited gasp and a giant smile_**]**

**Monica:** Wh-What the hell is that?!

**Doctor:** Ohhhh woooow...

**Monica:** I-I'm guessing th-that's the splinter?

**Doctor:** Ohhhh yesss!

**Monica:** Is it a threat?

**Doctor:** Are you kidding? It's anything like a threat! *Turns to the splinter* Oh, look at you! *Smiles*

**Monica:** What is it?!

**Doctor:** That, my lovely lady, is a Boxula!

**Monica:** A what?!

**Doctor:** A boxula is a creature who flies around the Karloktos galaxy all year 'round! People gather to watch these guys fly over their planets. *Turns to the Boxula* Ah man, I'm getting jittery feels! I feel like a kid on Christmas! I mean look at you! You're beautiful! ...but what are you doing underground? You're suppose to be in the sky...

**[**_The Boxula's eye dialates and focuses on the doctor. The creature lets out this deep moaning groan_**]**

**Doctor:** You're stuck?

**[**_The Boxula lets out another moan_**]**

**Doctor:** You crashed? Wait, you crash landed on this planet?

**[**_The boxula moans_**]**

**Doctor:** Thirteen thousand years ago?! That was before the Shlamans even existed!

**[**_The boxula moans_**]**

**Doctor:** And you're trying to break free? Ohhh, that explains why the splinter in the town square is getting bigger! You've been slowly inching your way to the surface to break free ever since you crashed!

**[**_The boxula moans_**]**

**Doctor:** Of course I'll help you! It's what I do *Grins*.

**Monica:** So this thing is like... a trapped alien trying to escape?

**Doctor:** Were you even listening? Of course it is, now c'mon. We gotta' alert the Shlamans about this.

**Monica:** How are we going to get back up above ground?

**Doctor:** Well, we can just... hm, that is a good question...

**Monica:** So we're stuck down here.

**Doctor:** Um... well, uh... yeah. Y'know, it's times like these where I wish the TARDIS could just come to me with the press of a button.

**Monica:** Hm... we could dig our way back up...

**Doctor:** Ugh, I don't like digging.

**[**_Monica gives an annoyed look at him as he gives in and they dig their way back to the surface, this time the hole is beside the hole the doctor previously stuck his head out of_**]**

**Doctor:** That's it, I'm never touching a shovel again! I got dirt in places that dirt should never be in. *Spits dirt out of his mouth* Blah...

**Monica:** You said you've been doing this stuff for a long time... do you always complain?

**Doctor:** Depends on who I am.

**Monica:** What?

**Doctor:** We'll get into that later. As for now, we gotta' alert the townsfolk of the Boxula.

**[**_Suddenly the ground starts shaking as the moans of the Boxula can be heard from deep underground_**]**

**Monica:** What's going on?!

**Doctor:** I dunno'! I have a sneaking suspision it has something to do with the splinter at town square!

**[**_The doctor and Monica rush back to the town squares to find the splinter has grown and widened since they left and the Shlamans are gathered around it. They start to throw rocks and weapons at it and one Shlaman goes out of his way to set it on fire. Doing this causes the Boxula to moan so loud the ground starts to shake_**]**

**Doctor:** No! What are you doing! This thing is peaceful! It's trying to escape!

**[**_The shlamans cheer so loudly that they can't hear the doctor. The doctor grabs a nearby bucket, scoops up water with it in a fountain, makes his way through the crowd and puts out the fire on the Boxula's splinter. Doing this causes the townsfolk to quiet down as they all focus on the doctor_**]**

**Doctor:**What the hell is wrong with you people?!

**Shlaman #1:** Spinter gets bigger, we scared of splinter!

**Shlaman #2:** Story says Splinter will rise and eat shlaman babies! Splinter must be destroyed!

**Doctor:** Nononnononono! The splinter is a Boxula!

**Mayor:** What is this so called Boxula you speak of?!

**Doctor:** It's a creature from space the flies around in your galaxy! It's a peaceful little guy that got stuck here before you all were born. He crash landed into your planet and he's been stuck under ground for centuries! Thirteen thousand years later and he's finally managed to wiggle his way to the surface! It's not a threat, I promise!

**Mayor:** How do you know this?

**Doctor:** When I wet down into the mine I talked with the Boxula! You guys are hurting the poor thing!

**Mayor:** I see. But splinter scares Shlaman people.

**Doctor:** There's nothing to be scared of. Once this guy gets out from underground, it'll leave the Shlamans alone!

**Shlaman #1: ** What do shlamans do?

**Doctor:** Well... I think we could help this guy get out of here. Everyone grab a shovel and start digging!

**Mayor:** You heard man! All Shlamans dig out Splinter! Faster we dig. Faster Splinter leaves!

**Doctor:** Aha! That's the spirit! *Wipes his hands clean* Well then, another deed done. Isn't that perfect Monica?

**Monica:** Wait a minute, so we're just going to let them dig this thing up without our help?

**Doctor:** What's wrong with that?

**Monica:** They're tiny and the Spinter thing is huge! Wouldn't it take forever for them to dig it out?

**Doctor:** Yeah... you're right... Hm... Oy! I got it!

**Monica:** What is it?

**Doctor:** To the TARDIS! C'mon!

**[**_The doctor grabs Monica's hand and rushes to the TARDIS. They enter it and the doctor starts messing with the buttons and dials and pulls a lever that transports the TARDIS back underground to the cavern with the Boxula_**]**

**Doctor:** I think I should have one last talk with him. I just love these creatures *laughs*.

**Monica:** So you like giant pillars of wood? *Grins*.

**Doctor:** Well, they're not made of wood, they live inside the woo- Oy! Get your mind outta' the gutter!

**Monica:** I'm sorry, but you set yourself up for it.

**Doctor:** I don't care what I set myself up for, now c'mon.

**[**_They exit the TARDIS as the Boxula's eye dialates and focuses onto the Doctor again_**]**

**Doctor:** Oy lil' buddy! I brought back some good news. You're going to get out of this planet today!

**[**_The Boxula moans_**]**

**Doctor: **I'm going to basically hook the top of your box with my TARDIS. That lil' thing will have enough force to pull it out. To be honest I'm sad I didn't think of it sooner. I'm still not used to this new body yet... Hell, I'm still wearing my old outfit... but alas, I'm getting off track.

**Monica:** So we're basically going to be the Splinters tow truck?

**Doctor:** Yep, pretty much. Alrighty you beautiful thing, this shouldn't take too long. C'mon Monica! Back into the TARDIS.

**Monica:** Do you always run back and forth between places?

**Doctor:** Not when I'm asleep. Which is never!

**[**_The doctor and Monica enter the TARDIS again as the doctor flicks the switches and pushes the buttons on the TARDIS. He pulls the lever as the TARDIS starts to shake and the lights begin to dim_**]**

**Doctor:** Oy! I got hooked on it!

**Monica:** What, the splinter?

**Doctor:** No, my coat got hooked on this stupid switch here! I knew it'd happen some day! Right. Now for the actual towing of the Karloktos Splinter!

**[**_He presses a few more buttons and switches_**]**

**Doctor:** BAM! The splinter is now attached to the TARDIS.

**Monica:** *Laughs* Perfect!

**Doctor:** Now, all I gotta' do is gently pull... this thing... outta' the ground...

**[**_He slowly pulls a lever on the mainframe with the look as if he's putting a lot of strength into pulling it. The lever stops restraining and is finally pulled all the way as the doctor falls on his back_. _He gets back up and flicks a few more buttons and switches until the TARDIS slowly comes to a halt_**]**

**Monica:** Is it done? Did we do it?!

**Doctor:** *Panting and smiling* Heh, go see for yourself

**[**_Monica rushes out of the TARDIS and looks up at the sky to see the giant boxula float in the air. It's shape is rectangular and pointed at the top, while at the bottom there are a bunch of tentacles emerging from the wood. The doctor steps out of the TARDIS and stands next to her as he looks up at it as well with a smile on his face_**]**

**Doctor:** Such a beautiful creature.

**Monica:** I guess so... the eye kind of creeps me out.

**[**_The Boxula lets out a few loud echoing moans as the moans slowly start becoming English_**]**

**Boxula:** Doctor. Many thanks for rescuing me. I shall fly through the galaxy at high speeds once again.

**Doctor:** Ah, it was nothing really. Just doing what I do!

**Boxula:** As much as I want to thank you, I also feel very sorry for you?

**Doctor:** Hm? And why is that?

**Boxula:** You will know soon enough. As for now, you can take it easy.

**Doctor:** Oy, if this concerns me I think I should know what it is!

**Boxula:** *Laughs* Spoilers.

**Doctor:** What? ... Wait, what?!

**[**_The Boxula takes off into the sky until it's so far away no one can see it anymore_**]**

**Doctor:** HEY! What do you mean spoilers! What does that mean!?

**Monica:** It's gone Doctor...

**Doctor:** *Sighs* ... you're right... Anywho, another deed done *smiles*.

**Mayor:** *Coughs* Aren't doctor forgetting something?

**[**_He steps to his side showing the Doctor the giant hole the Boxula left in the ground_**]**

**Doctor:** Yes, a hole! ... what about it?

**Mayor:** You expect Shlamans to clean it up?

**Doctor:** Well who else would?

**[**_The Shlamans point their torches and pitchforks at the Doctor and Monica_**]**

**Doctor:** Monica...

**Monica:** Yes, Doctor?

**Doctor:** Run to the TARDIS.

**Monica:** What?!

**Doctor: **RUN!

**[**_The two of them run back to the TARDIS as the Shlamans chase behind them throwing spears and pitchforks at them_. The Doctor and Monica get inside the TARDIS shutting the doors behind them**]**

**Doctor:** Hahaa! That was a close one!

**Monica:** What if they break in?

**[**_The doors start to shake as the Shlamans bang on the door_**]**

**Doctor:** Bah, not even a nuclear bomb the size of Texas could do damage to that door.

**Monica:** So you're just going to leave with them angry because you don't want to fix the hole in their town?

**Doctor:** Just because I'm a time traveler doesn't mean I have the time to do tedious tasks like clean up a massive hole. Well, I technically do... um. What I'm trying to say is that I just don't want to. Now c'mon, I need to get dressed.

**Monica:** You're already dressed...

**Doctor:** Erm, yes. But I'm dressed in old me clothes. Old me was boring. Look at me now! I need a new outfit to reflect myself... one that's casual, but not too casual. One that's... that's... yes! I know what I can wear!

**[**He runs to the back of the TARDIS out of veiw**]**

**Monica:** What do you mean, old you?!

**Doctor:** Y'see, I'm a Time Lord. A special type of race from my home planet that basically alows me to... well, be a lord of time. We have a way of basically cheating death if we ever die. If I die, I can change my appearance and personality to keep myself alive. I've went through many changes, and many individual lives. I'm looking forward to this one, so many possibilities... god dammit I got the vest on backwards!

**Monica:** Vest?

**[**_The Doctor comes back into veiw wearing black polished shoes, a pair of blue jeans, a black and white plaid shirt and a black vest over it with golden buttons on it. He combs his hair and throws the comb to the side_**]**

**Doctor:** How do I look?!

**Monica:** ...different *Smiles*.

**Doctor:** Oh! You haven't seen the best part!

**[**_He reaches in his vest pocket and pulls out a pair of black rimmed glasses and puts them on_**]**

**Doctor:** Heheh, I like these. I used to wear them a while back. Back when I was quite the ladies man I do say so myself *Grins*.

**Monica:** Do you even need those glasses?

**Doctor:** Nope. They just make me look smart!

**Monica:** ...if you say so...

**Doctor:** So Monica, where to next?

**Monica:** Oh... um... I can never deside things like this...

**Doctor:** What's something you've always wanted to do as a kid?

**Monica:** Hm... well, I was always wanted to eat dozens of containers of icecream without gaining weight.

**Doctor: **Oh c'mon, everyone wants to do that. Pick something unique.

**Monica:** Oh! Can we go and see the dinosaurs!

**Doctor:** Aha! That's more like it! Dinosaurs, magnificent creatures.

**[** _He Gets up at the TARDIS mainframe and hits a bunch of buttons and switches and pulls the lever as the noise of the TARDIS taking off echoes through the ship_**]**

**Monica:** Doctor?

**Doctor:** Yes, Monica?

**Monica:** I'm not going to get my face ripped off by a dinosaur, am I?

**Doctor:** Heh, only one way to find out!

**[**_He pulls the lever again as he lets out a small chuckle as the TARDIS makes its way through the Time Vortex onto the next adventure_**]**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
